


tea

by kirakirakirari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirakirari/pseuds/kirakirakirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you" /drabble/</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a test to know if I can write slash.

Silence falls upon the simple yet elegant, eastern-styled living room as the clock strikes noon. Japan gently places the teapot on the table after pouring the tea in two cups. England’s eyes falls on Kiku’s thin hands, like the china he’s holding. Japan offers him one cup in silence and England receives it with a nod and a brief smile.

Japan smiles back at him and raises the cup to his lips, feeling the bittersweet taste of the hot liquid. England mirrors his action, and it’s kind of awkward, when Japan’s brown eyes never leave his green-colored ones. But there is a comfortable silence between them, and it’s certainly enjoyable. England doesn’t want to break it. He sips the tea again, and Japan speaks.

"I apologize if the tea isn’t good enough. I’m not as good as China-san when it comes to making tea."

If Japan is curious about his visit, the Asian nation certainly knows how to hide it. 

England places his teacup down.

"No, it’s good. Really." He insists and thinks for a moment to decide what he should say, before he himself has no idea why he visits Japan. "I… It’s been such a long time."

Japan looks at him before giving a nod of agreement. “Yes, it is. How have you been?” It is the only think he can think of asking.

Another pause of silence between them, and all England can do is listen to the bird outside and stare at the sky over his companion’s shoulder.

"I…"  _I miss you. “_ Never better.” He says at last, taking Japan’s free hand in his and gives it a soft kiss. “Never better.” 


End file.
